Bashed
by bewithkate
Summary: Castle brings Kate home after a stressful day and helps her relax. Relationship established.


Prompt: Castle and Beckett are home watching movies and drinking Kate's favorite wine (the one that makes her feel all) and Kate gets drunk but Castle doesn't and she wants to get it on but she knows he wont even though their married because he feels like he's taking advantage of her so she gets him drunk too and then bAM – drunk sex

Author's Note: I have twenty five cents and therefore do not own Castle or the characters. Thank you for the wonderful prompt, and the support, hanz.

She was stressing out, he could tell. In the beginning he wasn't so good at reading her but over time, the longer he followed her around, the better he got. Once they finally, finally got together it became a sense, whatever she was feeling, he immediately picked up on. So she's stressed because this case has no solid leads, or any leads for that matter, and he knows it remind her of when he was missing, it's torturing her and he has to help. That's what he does.

He slips out from the break room, a hot coffee in his hand for her, the other tracing the strong lines of her back,

"Hey babe, it's almost five and clearly we have nothing to go on so lets go home and relax, maybe watch some movies or something," he asks cautiously just because of the possibility of him annoying her even further.

She sighs and takes a long drink of her coffee like it's her only life line left before she answers,

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Forty minutes later Kate's making popcorn while Castle pours them each a glass, hers much bigger than his, of her favorite wine before they begin the movie marathon. On the drive home they decided on something light and funny, naturally Castle chose 'Get Smart'. Castle selected the movie as Kate snuggled into the couch with the glass of red wine in her hand, drinking from it in a similar way she was with her coffee.

"Jesus, have some wine Kate," his voice dripping in irony. And of course she had a stellar reply.

"Thanks, Castle, I will," and poured his entire glass, down to the last drop, into hers, filling it to the top. He may be the writer in this relationship but she was the one with all the talk.

Half way through the movie they were on their second bottle of wine, well more like Kate was on her second bottle, Castle only had two glasses.

"Thanks again for this Castle, I really needed it," she slurred, placing a warm hand on his upper thigh and a small kiss to his lips. He murmured something she couldn't quite recognize against her lips. The deep vibrations of his voice shot straight to her stomach, giving her butterflies and warmth. Kate pulled the thin black blanket from their laps and moved closer to him so on her of endlessly long legs was draped over his lap while she continued to kiss him, each growing in force. Her mouth opened into his, tongues meeting each other in heat, teeth nipping on lips and moans slipping out of their control. Her sharp nails ran lightly up his shirt, circled and teased his nipples and traveled back down over his broad torso, dipped into his belly button and ended at the line of his jeans where her fingers began to dance.

"Kate," he warned, "you need to stop."

She whined in response, something along the lines of 'I'm not that drunk and we're married Castle, I want this'. But for him, it didn't feel right, never had, never will because no matter what, he couldn't trick himself into thinking she was in the state of mind to be making decisions, good decisions. Plus Kate was practically begging and the only Kate he knew of that would ever even begin to think of begging for sex is drunk Kate.

"Because you're drunk and –" and how in the hell was he supposed to talk her out of sex when she was doing that thing with her hands that makes him want her so badly, more then he usually does, which is a lot, all the time, "and I'm not and you know how I feel about that so please don't make this harder than it already is."

A smirk flashed across her face as she pushed herself off of him and stood up, making her way into the kitchen with his glass.

"Trust me; I know exactly how hard it is."

Tease.

She came back in a matter of seconds with his favorite tequila, half a bottle left, and two limes, and as she was currently explaining, it was all for him, right now. He put up a small fight, that he wasn't going to drink all of it especially by himself but when she suggested they play a little game, he was an easy sell. Every two shots he took, an article of clothing came off of her, every four, off of him.

Ten minutes later Kate was back to straddling his lap clad in silky grey boxers, this time in just her bra and panties. His heavy hands pulled her hair back, they lips forced apart with a pop, allowing him better access to her neck with a blooming hickey above her clavicle. She pushed her hips into his seeking for the fiction she'd been desperate for since the moment they stepped out of the precinct, hands wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. His mouth still sucking and nipping at her neck hands glided up her slim, arched back, unhooking her white lace bra. His thick fingers wrote sweet nothings down her back and sides, tickling and teasing, setting her blood on fire, until he reached the front of her matching panties.

"Stop teasing Castle, please you have to," but he continued on, somehow cleared his mind of alcohol to just be with her, "it's not fair," she whined on, slamming her hips into his. When his pushed forward to clash with hers with such force she fell back, falling onto the carpeted floor beneath them, him falling next to her as his hands where wrapped around her lower back and thighs. Her slim fingers pulled his hands back to their pre-fall position before he could process what had just happened.

"Do you wanna…bedroom, Kate?"

She groaned, pulling back from the centimeters away from his lips,

"honestly baby, I don't think I can walk that far without falling over, again, and I really don't care where this happens as long as it does in the next ten seconds."

Suddenly her panties and his boxers were halfway across the room and her perfect hand was gripping him, guiding him through her wet heat and

"Oh God, Kate," he groaned out and pushed into her. He began thrusting before she had enough time to adjust. Both either hands and kisses and thrusts and moans became sloppier and sloppier as each came closer towards bliss. He cupped her breasts and tweaked her already perky nipples eliciting a moaning into the crook of his shoulder, her back arching up painfully into him. Not being able to last much longer his thrusts became faster and shorter and with a final nipping kiss to that one sweet spot under her jaw she came undone, seeing bright starts and seconds later, with her name on his lips he came.

After they came down from their high, still naked on the floor, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips,

"Thanks for getting drunk for me Castle, love you."


End file.
